


The Life and Times of a Shift Worker

by twitch



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to write a song. Ideally. Or how to persuade the songwriter to call it a night. Or a day. Or all the shifts of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> No notes. At all. Or at least at this time.

Papers were strewn over the floor, stark under the two lights, the rest forgotten by the night. "Bob?"

"'M here." 

He crunched cautiously across the floor to the body hunched over Crewe's piano, keys abandoned for writing on another sheet. "How long have you been working?"

Squinting up, youthful face haggard, Bob pondered briefly before returning to paper and pen.

A tremor crept up under his hand. "You need to sleep."

"I need to get this song."

"Work on it in the morning."

Shaking his head Bob kept writing. 

Nick never sighed, calmly kneading Bob's tight shoulder, joining the dark.


	2. Morning Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after calling it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes. At all. Or at least at this time.

Sunlight crept into the penthouse, highlighting the carpet of papers and several pens and pencils. It meant he had to be cautious, making his way through his home. "Bob?" He had to be in; he wouldn't have left the place a mess before leaving.

Maybe he did because he couldn't find him. Taking his overnight bag to his room he dropped it to the ground upon being shushed.

Bob slept half on top Nick.

"You told me to check up on him."

Floundering with waggling fingers he closed his mouth, leaving for the kitchen at last.

This would require coffee.


	3. Swing Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days later, on the road and in some almost forgotten city, the song remains the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently two chapters didn't make a finished project.

The door opens to the motel room. "You're kind of early, or is it late?"

"Maybe I'm on time." Looking up Bob expects to see a smear of lipstick on his jaw, smell traces of perfume. What greets him are a few errant strands of hair and a hint of liquor. "You did tell Frankie you wanted to work on the harmonies. The song you were working on at Crewe's. Where are the sheets?"

Quelling the urge to gulp Bob rises. "I'll get them."

"Alright."

He hears the confusion in Nick's voice but neither question it in favour of working.


	4. The Next Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another night shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done? Done.

"When you told Frankie that you needed to work on harmonies what did you intend?"

"What did you intend when you came over to Crewe's?"

"To see if I could help." 

"You stayed overnight."

"I thought you'd like the company." A poke to the ribs changes the questioning. "Kicking Frankie out to work on harmonies? You never needed to before."

Acutely aware of Nick's lingering hand Bobby sighs. "But I did." Nick watches, gaze soft and inviting him to kiss the corner of his mouth.

He feels a smile take shape as they get comfortable. "I'm sure Frankie won't mind."


End file.
